Willy Wonka and the Brothel
by carnalcarnation
Summary: Willy Wonka is more of a sexual deviant than he allows the public to know, or so his assistant thinks. Either way, she has to quit. Her feelings for Willy are too strong.


"Just call her and schedule me with another girl," Mr. Wonka said between pursed lips trying to remain calm.

Penny sighed at her boss. This was the fourth woman this week. How many more prostitutes did a candy maker need? Before she could respond, a knock at the door followed by a charming young man stopped her. Charlie Buckets, the winner of the contest two years ago, stood awkwardly in the doorway of Penny's office waiting for his mentor to join him for the day.

Mr. Wonka nodded to Charlie with a plastered smile. "Good morning, my boy! Today is going to be fantastic!"

Charlie cleared his throat. "I have thought up some new ideas and I really want to show you."

"I will be right there!" Willy Wonka turned back to Penny and whispered, "Call Madam Claudette and ask her to send someone else."

Without another word to Penny, he marched out of her office with Charlie under his arm. As soon as the door shut, Penny grabbed the bowl of candy on her desk and threw it with all her pent up anger. The glass bowl shattered on the door and fell to the floor. She has worked for Willy for five years, but no one knows about her. She handles his finances, the workers, and his personal affairs. She knows who he really is behind closed doors; a sex addict who cannot be bothered by women who actually might want a relationship with him. It started off with one loose woman every month or so stumbling into the factory and landing a night with the millionaire candy man. Now it's almost a new hooker every night! Penny's fingers wrap around her hourly glass of wine and takes a sip trying to forget his face for a moment. Her drinking has gotten worse, but it hasn't effected her work.

She dials the number to Miss Claudette's brothel and waits to hear an answer.

"Penny?" Her smoker voice hacks over the line. "I'm glad you called."

It's weird being on first name basis with someone like Miss Claudette. "You are?"

"As much as I enjoy the business of your...friend-"

"Boss," Penny corrects almost rudely.

"Sorry, your boss," she pauses to probably take a drag from her cigarette. "I am asking you to stop calling here. We've had complaints."

Penny almost spits her wine. This is hilarious! What could they be complaining about? Oh this is too good! "Complaints?"

"Yeah, my girls say he doesn't do anything with them," she coughs. "He keeps them up all night to talk."

"You've got to be kidding me," Penny sighs and rubs her temple. "He still pays them, right?"

"Of course," she takes another pause. "But that's not what my girls are for. I love you, Penny and your boss. But his money is no longer welcome here."

"Miss Claudette," Penny tries to keep the brothel owner on the line, but to no avail.

So, maybe Willy wasn't such a lady's man as he wanted Penny to believe. The phone clicks on the receiver as she places it back. She downs her glass of wine and gets up from the desk. Why would he want her to think that? She walks to the door and her heels crunch over the glass and candy.

She knocks on Charlie's office door hoping Willy would be inside. She hears the all clear and walks inside.

"Will," she says forcing herself not to smile. "I need to talk to you."

Mr. Wonka looks up from Charlie's desk. Charlie smiles sweetly in Penny's direction. Why bother having his own office when Willy will just put another chair in here and make him share a work space?

"It's Willy, Penny," he says a little annoyed.

"I'm not calling a grown man Willy." She folds her arms. "But there was an issue with your...business partners."

Charlie looks at his mentor confused. Of course Charlie doesn't know that Willy isn't actually an innocent, cheerful, bright sunshiny guy. Mr. Wonka clears his throat and nods.

"Just call another one," he looks back down at the papers on the desk.

Penny doesn't move. "Charlie, would you excuse Will and I?"

"Willy," the angry millionaire mumbles to the desk.

"Yes ma'am," Charlie grabs his coat. "I actually have to go to lunch with my parents. So, I'll be back in a bit."

"Tell them hello for me," Willy says faux cheerfully.

Once Charlie is out of the door and down the hall, Penny shuts the office door and stares down at her boss. New candy ideas usually got him truly excited, but he looks defeated and in pain.

"Will," Penny says leaning against the door. "We need to talk."

"About what?" He says sharply.

Penny looks to the floor. "Miss Claudette says that your business is no longer wanted."

"Then call a different brothel!" He says between his clenched teeth.

"She told me that you haven't had sex with any of them."

His hands stop rustling through the papers.

"What do you talk to them about all night?" Her voice cracks

Penny had assumed that she and Willy have grown a special bond since she started working here. They used to spend breakfast, lunch, and dinner together and just talk about life. Holidays were spent together at her house by the fire drinking hot cocoa. It was like that for the first two years. It hurt to know that he felt like he couldn't talk to her anymore. She had a lot pent up inside of her as well that she wanted to get off her chest.

He continues to go through his papers to distract himself. "I don't talk to them much."

"Cut the crap, Will," Penny storms over to the desk. "You'd rather spend hundreds of dollars a night just to vent and rant to sex workers than talk to me?"

His brown eyes slowly lift to look Penny in the eyes for the first time in a while. "What exactly do you want from me, Pen?"

She frowns at the old nickname he gave her. "Just...you."

He stands up carefully and walks around the desk to stand before her. His eyes never leave hers even though she looks away starting to feel embarrassed. His hands touch her arms as he pulls her into a hug. At first, she leans into the hug enjoying the familiar feeling of his maroon suede coat and the sweet scent of chocolate, but she soon remembers all the torment he has put her through for the past couple years.

She gently pushes him away. "No, Will. We need to talk about this."

He nervously shuffles his arms. "Oh, of course..."

"Why have you been talking to these girls and not me?"

He sits on the desk and sighs. "It started out genuinely wanting you know...sex..." He whispers the word like it's a curse word and he's afraid his long lost father would hear. "But I could never...get to that. I found myself just gabbing on and on. It felt nice to have a woman like that listen to me."

Penny's heart sinks. "A woman like what exactly?"

He scoffs. "One who wanted to do it with me. I know it's probably wrong, but I liked talking to women who wanted more than a friendship."

"They didn't want a friendship. You are a client to them!" Penny's emotions are running wild. "You never even ended up having sex with them!"

His eyes grow wide at her outburst. "Did you want me to? Why are you so upset, Pen? Tell me."

"Because I thought I was your friend. I was the person you could talk to. And no, I'm actually glad you didn't." Penny walks towards the door.

"If I didn't know any better," he says nervously, "I'd think you..."

Penny leaves the room not waiting to hear him finish. Why did she have to say anything? Just let the man do what he wants. She goes to her office and grabs her purse and jacket from the coat rack. Her heels crunch on the glass again making her groan in annoyance. Throwing her things onto her desk, she goes to the closet and gets the broom and dust pan. She sweeps up the mess trying her hardest not to get upset. She might have to quit after today. Willy Wonka doesn't need some admirer working for him.

She looks up as she gets all the glass into the pan. A pair of black dress shoes are standing in the doorway. Penny stands up and avoids eye contact with Willy. He doesn't say anything. She dumps the glass and candy into the garbage and puts the broom and pan back.

"Will...Mr. Wonka..." She puts her hands on her purse and jacket with her back to him. How can she quit looking him in the eye? Why does she feel so upset about this? Her heart skips. She is in love with him. "I can't..." How can she quit knowing she is in love with him? She'd never see him again.

"Pen," his voice is so quiet she barely heard him over her own racing mind. "You can't what?"

She spins around with her things unable to hide the pain on her face. "I quit..."

His eyes blink repeatedly like he's trying to stop tears. Willy crosses his arms and steps back. He takes in a shaky breath and bites his lower lip. "I-If that's what you really want."

Penny nods and hurriedly attempts to pass him so that he won't see her cry. His hand touches her shoulder and she turns around wondering what he wants. His eyes grow big seeing that he had made her upset.

"Pen, I can't have you leave."

She loses her breath. "What?"

"I mean," he clears his throat. "I want you to leave on a good note. I can't let you leave like this."

"What do you propose?" She wipes her the tears dripping down her cheeks.

"One last go around the factory," he holds out his hand to her. "Please."

Penny nods, but doesn't take his hand. He laughs nervously and drops his hand. She follows him towards the glass elevator leaving her things on the coat rack once more.

Penny tries to stand a good distance apart from her boss, but it's no use. He pushes a button and the elevator flings them around. She loses her balance and grabs his arm. He smiles down at her apologetically and pats her hands. The elevator brings them over Fudge Mountain.

"Remember hiking to the top of that with me?" He says pointing to the flag you put there.

"That was a fun day," you mumble recalling how much you both laughed from getting sugar high.

The elevator goes into a tunnel into the cotton candy sheep room. You wave to an Oompa Loompa that is shaving the sheep you bottle fed for months. She named it Pinky even though all of the sheep turn pink. Willy thought it was a suitable name.

The elevator suddenly jerks downwards into the accounting offices. You both wave at Doris right before the elevator switches course and goes backwards into a new tunnel.

Suddenly, fireworks are going off left and right. Penny smiles and laughs recalling the first time she was allowed to shoot off a pop rock firework. It scared her so bad!

"Can we stay here for a little and watch?" She asks quietly.

Willy nods and lets her arms go. "Of course."

Penny sits on the floor and watches the candies exploding in bright flashes of light. Willy sits beside her and watches her. She looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"What?" She asks starting to feel self conscious.

He shakes his head and sighs. "I'm going to miss you."

She swallows the lump in her throat. "I'll miss you too."

He takes her hand in his and rubs his thumb across her skin. Penny feels herself leaning closer to him and is amazed when he starts leaning towards her. His eyes dart to her lips as she closes her eyes. Just as she feels his breath on her face, the elevator rushes downwards.

Penny yelps and wraps her arms around Willy. The elevator stops suddenly and she opens her eyes. It brought them to the chocolate river room.

The doors bing open and Willy helps her get to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Penny nods and removes herself from his touch. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He frowns. "Good."

Penny walks over to a candy cane bench and sits. She usually comes out here during her lunch breaks to eat alone and watch the chocolate waterfall. When Willy sits with her, she starts to feel sad again.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"That wasn't your fault. I have to get someone to fix that thing," he says worriedly not wanting to upset her further.

"Not that." She bites her cheek to stop the oncoming tears. "I'm sorry for making you feel like you couldn't talk to me anymore."

"What...Pen, you didn't..."

"I just want to know what I did, Will. Why did we stop being friends?"

He puts his leg up on the bench so he can face her more easily. "It wasn't anything you did."

"I must have done something," she sniffles.

"Penny," his voice is more stern. "I didn't want to hurt you."

She laughs and wipes her tears. "Is this that 'it's not you, it's me' cliches?"

"I...it's just...Pen..." He can't find the right words.

"Am I not the right kind of woman for you? Did I not compliment you enough? Did I not make you happy? Did I offend you?"

"No! Pen, what are you talking about? You...I'm..."

"Then what is it? Why am I not good enough for you?" By this time Penny was full on sobbing. "When did you start hating me?"

"Hating you?" He takes her hands in his making her face him. "Penny, I fell in love with you."

She yanks her hands away. "That's not funny, Will." She walks towards the river and stands in the candy grass.

He follows her and stands beside her. "I'm not joking about this."

"Just leave me alone," she whimpers into her hands.

He wraps his arms around her and holds her to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Pen. I was afraid to tell you because...I didn't want you to quit."

"Why would I quit?"

"If you didn't love me back, I know you would quit. And I know I'm not a...lovable person."

She looks up at him and shakes her head. "I love you."

He scoffs in disbelief. "Even after all of this? After I had you call brothels for me? I walked girls past you so many times."

"And each time it killed me, Will. I didn't know why until today."

His hand reaches up and cups her face. "I'm so sorry, Pen."

She closes her eyes as he pulls her face to his. Her arms slip around his neck as their lips finally touch. His hands move to her waist and pull her body to his. Penny opens her mouth to deepen the kiss letting his tongue explore her mouth. She moaned into his mouth letting the feeling get to her.

He pulls away out of breath. "We should um...it's getting late..."

Penny blinked unsure of why he suddenly pulled away. Did she do something? She nods, trying not to seem disappointed. He leads her back to the elevator and it brings them straight to her office. She goes inside and goes to grab her jacket. Suddenly, Willy's arms are around her waist and he slams the door shut with his foot. Penny squeals as he pushes her to the wall and begins kissing her again.

He throw his hat to the floor as his tongue enters her mouth again. She pulls his coat off and lets it slide to the floor. His mouth moves to her neck, sucking and kissing here and there. His hands slide under her thighs and pulls her legs to wrap around his waist. He starts dry humping her, his hardness rubbing against her panties as her dress rides up further and further. She moans and she starts to get wetter with each thrust.

"Oh, Will! Please," she whimpers into his neck as she holds onto him for dear life.

He carries her to the desk and pushes everything off of it before laying her down on it. He stands between her legs which are hanging off the edge of the desk. Her hands reach for the buttons on his black dress shirt and tears it open. He throws it to the floor. She sits up and kisses his neck, down his chest, and back up to his lips. Her hands unzip his pants and she gets off the desk to pull them off of him.

She pulls his briefs down with his dress pants. His cock springs out and she kisses the tip. Will whines and pulls her back up and kisses her. He turns her around and unzips her dress. Penny lets it slide off her body and steps out of it. Will licks his lips at the sight of her red lacy thong and matching bra.

"Penny," he breathes. "You are perfect."

She blushes and unclips her bra before facing him again. He swallows hard and studies every inch of her body. His hands gently push her back down onto the desk as he kisses her. He trails his lips down her neck to her chest. Will suckles on her nipple and pinches the other. Penny gasps and runs her fingers through his hair. His lips begin to travel further down her body. He stops at her thong and pulls it off and throws it. She closes her eyes as he kisses her pussy. He licks up and down her slit and then sticks a finger inside. Penny moans his name loudly not caring if anyone hears. He pulls his finger out and stands up. Penny's chest is heaving with excitement waiting for him to make the next move. His hands lift her legs as he pushes her further into the desk so he can climb on top of her. He places his cock at her pussy and rubs the tip around her slit. Her toes curl as she gasps.

"Are you ready?" He asks nervously.

"Fuck me, Will."

He slides it cock inside her warm cunt. She screams at the feeling. It's been years since she even had a date let alone sex. Will begins to pump in and out of her fast. He leans down and sucks her nipple again while thrusting harder.

"Oh, Will! Ah, ah!" She cries.

His fingers find her clit and begin to rub it slowly. He lifts his head to look her in the eyes. She feels his cock twitching inside of her. She's so close. He grabs her thighs and puts her legs above his shoulders. He gets even deeper into her cunt making her cry out again.

"Come for me, Pen." He grunts.

"Willlllll! Ah, oh, harder! Fuck me!" She screams out his name.

Her pussy tightens as she orgasms and he comes inside her. Filling her up with his warmth. They are breathing erratically as he collapses on her. He kisses her neck and her face and then her lips.

"I love you, Pen."

"I love you, Will. Next time, we're doing this in your office."


End file.
